vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanata Oonogi
Summary Kanata Oonogi is one of the members of the Inquisition’s elite EXE squad and a former Banshee (spy/intelligence operative). She’s also one of the members of the Heretical Alliance, a group of people from both the human and magic sides that disagrees with the state of the world and the goals of their factions. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 9-C to at least 9-A Name: Kanata Oonogi Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Inquisitor, Sniper Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, expert sniper, her gun becomes more powerful the further away it is from the target, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), limited Telepathy, Enhanced Senses (Stated to have abnormally good vision, can hear faint sounds in a 1km radius) Attack Potency: Street level with full auto mode and close range bolt action to at least Small Building level with bolt action beyond 1km (Nobunaga’s power depends on the distance to the target going from having the power of a regular rifle or 9mm pistol at close range to being able to blow up a Dragoon with Blue Crystal armor at 1000 yards using bolt action mode) Speed: Likely Superhuman Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class (Sent Kanaria flying away with a kick) Durability: At least Wall level (Survived Kanaria slamming into her at over 500km/h and jumping off a flying plane to the ground) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range, 6km with bolt action mode, 2km with full auto Standard Equipment: Nobunaga Intelligence: Average, expert sniper and spy Weaknesses: Nobunaga is much weaker at close range Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Malleus Maleficarum VIII – Nobunaga: A Relic Eater, a special Magical Heritage used by the Inquisition’s Dullahans that is specialized in anti-magic combat and designed for the eradication of witches. Nobunaga is a sniper rifle that shoots bullets made of lumps of magic power. A Relic Eater user can summon their Relic Eater to their side at any time. The Relic Eater also helps them during combat by analyzing the enemy and their magic. *'Intrinsic Performance:' Nobunaga’s bullets have greater power the greater the distance to the enemy is. Up close it has the same power as a regular rifle. At around 1000 yards it has enough power to obliterate a Dragoon made out of Blue Crystal, one of the toughest anti-magical materials in the world *'Full Auto Mode:' Nobunaga can change from the standard bolt-action mode to full auto mode. Its power is about the same as that of a 9mm handgun and has a much shorter range, but it can be locked on to a target that's captured in the center of the scope’s reticle, allowing for accurate rapid fire. *'Witch Hunter Form:' A intrinsic magic shared by all Relic Eaters where the Relic Eater forms a magic armor around the user’s body, significantly enhancing their power and all body functions except for brain activity. Nobunaga’s armor is lead-colored. *'Regeneration:' A Relic Eater can heal their user’s wounds using magic, being able to heal things like cuts or crushed bones in an instant. *'Telepathy:' A Relic Eater can communicate with their user via telepathy, and they can also connect the user to a third party by using magic resonance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Snipers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9